Sombras del pasado
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Llega un momento en el que no distingue el hoy del ayer, en el que Aaron y Charlie siguen a su lado.


**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a JJ, Carlton y Lindeloft. Si fuera mío ciertos rubios tendrían un final feliz.

**Advertencias**: Grandes spoilers hasta el 3x23 'Through the looking glass - Parte 2', y pequeñas referencias al final del 6x05 'Lighthouse'.

_A amandabeicker__ y hizz del lj, la primera por ser la mayor fan del Charlie/Claire que conozco y la segunda por awesome (y porque sí). Tengo EL miedo de publicar esto porque Lost es mi Biblia y y siento que lo voy a arruinar todo, pero bueno._

* * *

**Sombras del pasado**

_

* * *

Quería que te diera esto, Claire. Él escribió esto para ti, Claire. Charlie me pidió que te entregara este papel, Claire._

_(Lo siento, Claire)._

Palabras sin sentido y sin orden, frases aisladas sueltas en el aire. Un millón de intentos y un solo logro, una sola frase pronunciada luego de mil pensadas. Ni siquiera sabe lo que ha oído, ni siquiera sabe lo que ha visto. Con Desmond delante, todo cabello despeinado y camisa azul abierta, sólo puede sentir ese vacío en el estómago, la sensación de que todo está mal.

Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo o cómo le ha dado la nota de Charlie, no importa ya.

**--**

Pesadillas. Sueños oscuros, formas irreales, humos que se deslizan por la selva como el viento y se transforman en monstruos de repente. Hombres que secuestran embarazadas, niños, que buscan hacer daño. Inyecciones, gritos y agujas. Amaneceres sin alegría, días de locos y las tinieblas que lo cubren todo. Horrible, de miedo. Una isla donde todo parece estar cabeza arriba y en la que cada mañana hay un nuevo problema.

_Guitarristas ahogándose._

Claire se despierta chillando y empapada en sudor en esa cama desconocida para ella, no hay nadie que venga a consolarla. Los barracones, aunque más cómodos, parecen asfixiarla.

**--**

Cuando se levanta al escuchar el llanto de Aaron lo hace sin ganas. Cuando le sonríe, sin emoción. Cuando lo carga, sin fuerzas. Cando nada por el agua esa misma mañana sólo puede pensar en esa vez que se casi se ahoga y que _por favor, pase de nuevo._

Porque duele.

**--**

—... ¿Claire? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Cuando Sawyer la mira con esa mezcla de medio sonrisa para animarla y la nostalgia en los ojos porque _pobrecita_ sólo puede pensar que todo eso debe terminar.

—No. Por favor, repítelo.

Sawyer espera un par de segundo antes de decidir hacerle caso y continúa conversando, a la vez que la acompaña mientras ella guinda la ropa lavada. Él está acunando a Aaron en sus brazos y Claire se pregunta en qué momento dejó de ser un gran hijo de puta para pasar a ser sólo Sawyer, el de los hoyuelos bonitos.

Habla un poco más, cuenta un par de chistes y al rato Claire se está riendo, bajito pero de verdad, como hacía tiempo que no hacía. No es necesario oír el 'estoy contigo' para saber que al menos él estará allí para ayudarla a superar todo.

Esa noche, por fin, Claire puede dormir en paz.

**--**

Aventurarse en la selva nunca ha sido nada que le emocione, de verdad. No es exactamente fan de árboles y aunque cree que no serviría de mucho talarlos para hacer un estacionamiento, tampoco es de las que va cada fin de semana de camping. Por eso había preferido vivir en la playa, hasta que las circunstancias la obligaron a mudarse.

Por eso, ahora que va sin fijarse en el camino, sólo siguiendo a los demás y siente algo moverse a su izquierda, se asusta. Es el humo, es el monstruo, es un otro, es un fantasma, es un oso polar. Sin embargo, ni de cerca, espera que sea él.

—¿Papá? —Sólo atina a preguntar, con la boca reseca y el corazón palpitándole más rápido de lo normal.

Da un paso, dos y en nada lo está siguiendo. Deja a Aaron a un lado, como hipnotizada. En ese momento no piensa que pueda haber nada malo acechándola allí dentro.

**--**

—Hey, Claire.

Es igual a como lo vio la última vez: misma camisa de rayas, aspecto desaliñado, esmalte de uñas negro medio quitado. Parece todo irreal y Claire decide aceptarlo todo como viene, total, al parecer no hay nada ilógico en ese pedazo de tierra rodeado de mar en el fin del mundo.

—Hola, Charlie.

Sonríen, se sientan juntos. El sol está en el horizonte y parece juguetear con las olas del mar, la roca bajo sus cuerpos es dura e incómoda pero no parece importarles. Hay un largo silencio, entonces, donde todo parece temeroso de moverse menos ellos: que se arriman, se toman de las manos, se tocan; al final Claire termina acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Charlie.

Hablan un poco de la mantequilla de maní (Charlie dice tampoco haber encontrado nada _allá_, aunque no haya aclarado donde sea exactamente, y Claire parece un poco escéptica de que a nadie parezca gustarle), un poco de Aaron, un poco de su pasado. Hablan de los otros (Jack, Hurley, Sun...) y de que Claire tiene un nuevo amigo que parece quererla mucho. Y claro, al final terminan en _eso_.

—¿Charlie?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Estás muerto?

—Sí —la mira, compases de _you all everybody_ parecen sonar de fondo aunque Drive Shaft no esté cantando—. Es divertido, ya ves. Creo que soy un fantasma, así que estoy pensando en hacerle una visita a mi hermano y asustarlo un poco, ¿sabes? Me la debe.

Pausa. Un poco de arreglarse porque el cabello me tapa los ojos y risas porque _Claire, tú cabello siempre ha estado sobre tus ojos_.

—¿Entonces yo sí?

—No, tú no —Parece responder demasiado rápido, agitado en sus propio miedo irracional—. Tú no.

—Oh.

Y allí termina todo, otra tarde de verano, de invierno o de la isla (nueva estación). Sólo ellos dos, sólo ahí. Allí termina todo, de verdad, porque lo próximo que Claire sabe es que es el sol el que le está haciendo entrecerrara los ojos por la intensidad de la luz y es de mañana, que está dándole pescado a _Aaron_ del que pescó la tarde anterior (que es horrible y está sucio, que no es su bebé y lo sabe, pero ¿qué más le queda? Es todo lo que tiene) y que hay otro día por delante.

Lo que no sabe, lo que olvida, es que en una esquina de su casucha improvisada hay un papel escrito con una caligrafía algo irregular. Que la nota tiene cinco frases enumeradas y que la primera de esas se refiere a ella, casualmente. Que dice _la noche en que te conocí_ y habla del mejor momento de la vida de alguien.

(Alguien olvidado en el ahora, alguien que sólo existe en su inconsciente).


End file.
